Asgardian Brothers
by The Mythological Pen Name
Summary: A Young Thor and a Young Loki grow up in Asgard, but perhaps, they are growing up a little too fast. Can these teenagers work out their differences before something goes horribly wrong? Set as a Prequel to Thor/ The Avengers R&R Please!
1. A Brother's Worry

**Asgardian Brothers Chapter 1**

"Why did you tell him! Could you not have let them wonder where I was for a small time?" the voice came from a young boy, around the age of sixteen. The golden-haired boy looked to his younger brother before frowning. His blue eyes held anger, but sorrow as well. "Couldn't you have let me have some fun for once? To get away and not study, nor train?"  
"Brother, I was only trying to protect you! You could have been hurt! If Father hadn't-" the younger boy frowned as he was cut off by his older brother. The black-haired, green eyed boy looked at his brother before looking down as his brother continued his rant.  
"Father didn't need to know! Thanks to you, I've no time for myself now!" Thor yelled as he stormed off through the throne room. The golden-haired boy looked back to his younger brother once more before storming off, out the doors. Loki watched as his brother stormed off, wiping away the tear that had fallen from his cheek. He really did care for his brother, and wished no harm to come to his beloved sibling. After all, they were the only brother each had.  
Loki silently made his way opposite his brother, walking out into the ground gardens. The gardens were beautiful in the sunlight, the flowers in bloom looked as the Bifrost did. He silently strolled along, looking at the flowers before sitting down next to one of the fountains. He sat, thinking of what had happened that day.  
The day had started off as it usually did. Thor had already been awake when Loki had woken; the morning sunlight had woken the sleeping teenager. He had made his way down to the dining hall, arriving as Odin, their father, was leaving. Thor had been sitting next to their mother, Frigga, telling her about his strange dreams. Thor had beamed up to his brother when he noticed him take a seat.  
"Good morning, Brother! I hope your sleep was not as bad as it was last night!" Thor gave a smile. Frigga looked over to Loki for a moment before giving a smile.  
"Now, what happened to you last night; Loki?" She asked. Loki's cheeked went red for a moment.  
"I... Erm… Fell out of bed"  
"He dreamt he fought Frost Giants! I heard him screaming from my room, begging them to spare him!" Thor laughed. Loki looked down, fiddling with his fork before placing it down.  
"I'm not hungry anymore…"  
"Brother, I only tease" Thor laughed before looking to his empty plate. Loki shook his head, sighing before standing up and looking to Frigga for a moment, then Thor.  
"Loki, where are you going? You need breakfast before studies" Frigga nodded. Loki looked to her before sitting back down, reaching over and pulling out one of the fresh buns from the bowl on the table.  
"Brother, I was wondering if you would like to go adventuring with me today. Nothing too far, maybe to the lake" Thor smiled.  
"I think I'd like that. After studies then? I'm just learning about Midgard now"  
"I was thinking before studies. There is time if we leave now"  
"But I didn't even eat breakfast…" Loki frowned as Thor jumped up, grabbing his brother's hand and leading him outside.  
The brothers made their way to the stables, Thor not too happy that they were around the animals. He was not as great with them as his brother was. After many failed attempts to climb onto one of the horses, the young man decided to ride with his brother instead.  
"Now, which path shall we take?" Loki asked, looking back to his brother as they trotted out of the stables.  
"Ride towards the Bifrost"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have something to ask Heimdall"  
"Ohh, alright then" Loki nodded, wondering what business his brother had with the guardian of the Bifrost. Nevertheless, he clicked his tongue and they were off, bounding off towards the rainbow bridge. The two arrived at the edge of the bridge not too soon after, Thor jumping off the horse before looking up to his brother.  
"Come with me" He smiled. Loki looked to him before gently sliding off the horse, following his brother. Thor walked towards the guardian of the bridge, a fearless expression on his face.  
"Heimdall, we wish to use the Bifrost" Thor smiled. Loki's expression became one of horror when he heard his brother's voice.  
"You said we were going to the lake!" The teen sputtered. Thor looked to his brother before smiling.  
"What business do you have with no weapons, nor thought?" Heimdell asked, looking to the young Asgardian.  
"I wish to train, weapons free"  
"I am afraid I cannot allow you to pass without weapons"  
"I have my daggers if I need them!"  
"You may not go alone"  
"Loki will come with me"  
"I will not!" Loki protested. Heimdall looked to Thor.  
"My prince, you will not pass through the Bifrost unarmed and by yourself"  
"I demand to pass!" Thor yelled angrily. Heimdall frowned before moving out of the way.  
"I will allow you to pass, but I will not be able to help you in any way. You shall be left in the realm you have chosen should it be dangerous for you to return, such as if the enemy can enter along with you. You will be alone in your fight"  
"I understand this" Thor nodded. Loki frowned as Heimdall opened the Bifrost, his brother disappearing. The younger teen ran back to the horse, galloping back towards the city.  
"Father! Father! Come quickly!" Loki yelled as he ran into the throne room. There were many people, mostly peasants in the room, a few guards and sitting on his throne was Odin. Many of the peasants looked as Loki ran into the room and up to the throne. Odin frowned, looking to his son.  
"What is it, Loki? Has something happened?"  
"Thor has gone through the Bifrost unarmed and alone! He will be killed!" Loki sputtered, trying to catch his breath before kneeling before his father. Odin stood, looking around the room.  
"Get my horse" The king yelled as he walked hurriedly out of the room, Loki standing as he watched his father leave. The young prince looked around before sitting at the top of the stairs, looking down and waiting.  
It was a while until his father returned, Thor being pulled by his arm.  
"Of all the irresponsible things to do, You run out into worlds unknown; unarmed and without protection! You are lucky your brother warned me about what you were up to!" Odin yelled at Thor, stopping and looking to the teenager. Thor looked to Odin before looking to Loki.  
"You told him?"  
"You said we were going to the lake!" Loki frowned, standing and looking to his brother.  
"Thor, you will be punished once I am done dealing with those who truly need help. Now, to your room with you" Odin commanded as he sat on his throne. Thor looked back to his brother.  
"Why did you tell him! Could you not have let them wonder where I was for a small time?"

Loki looked up at the clouds passing by, listening to the songs of the birds in the trees above him. He sat, pondering if he had done the right thing. He did not like being a tattle-tale, but he had been worried about his brother. Now, he worried for himself. Would Thor speak to him again? He pondered before something caught his attention. There was the reflection of something shiny on the ground. It was moving, as if signaling him. Loki looked up towards the palace, noticing someone standing in one of the windows. He raised an eyebrow before seeing the person turn, leaving the window. The young prince blinked before standing, walking back inside, up to the window where he had seen the person. He looked around for a moment before noticing Thor's bedroom door was open. Had Thor called him up? Slowly, Loki walked towards the door, gently knocking on it.  
"Brother?" He asked quietly, half-expecting his brother not to answer.  
"You may enter" Thor's voice came from behind the door.  
Loki slowly pushed the door open, peeking into his brother's bedroom.  
The room was almost the same as his; except colored red, yellow and black. A bed was on top of a platform, golden drapes covering the four-poster bed. There were bookcases, as well as a staff, a sword and a shield in the corner of the room, a desk with a mirror and a dresser. There was a balcony overlooking the city below, red and gold drapes covering the entrance to the terrace.  
"Brother? Did you call me up here?" Loki asked as he entered the room. Thor walked in from the terrace, looking to his brother.  
"I did… I wanted to say… that I was sorry for yelling at you" Thor frowned. "You only wished for my health and wellbeing. I should be thanking you for telling father. I was…"  
"Stupid?"  
"Yes. And I'm not afraid to admit that. From now on, if you will not fight with me, I shall not fight." He paused for a moment. "Can I ask you question, Loki?" Thor asked, looking to his brother as he sat on his bed. Loki moved over, sitting on the bed next to his brother before giving a nod.  
"Of course you may"  
"How did you tame the horses? They have always been afraid of me"  
"Heh, well, perhaps it is you that is afraid of them, and not the other way around" Loki joked. Thor gave a smile.  
"Maybe when father allows me outside, you can teach me how to ride one" Thor smiled. Loki gave a smile before nodding.  
"Of course. Perhaps tomorrow, when we don't have studies or training"  
"Sounds good to me; brother. Now, you should go before you are late for your studies" Thor smiled, patting Loki's shoulder. Loki nodded, standing before walking back towards the door before stopping, looking back towards Thor.  
"Are we… alright, you and I? You aren't angry at me anymore?" Loki asked, his voice squeaking. Thor gave a smile.  
"Not anymore, brother. I shall speak with you at dinner. Now go, you'll be late!" Thor smiled before Loki smiled, walking out of the room. The younger brother walked the hallways towards his studying room, his teacher waiting inside. His mind wasn't truly on magic this day, but the events of what happened that morning. Even though Thor had said he was not angry, Loki still felt his brother was mad at him. Perhaps over time, Thor's anger would subside and he would feel at peace.  
The day went by slowly, Thor locked in his room and Loki busy with his studies. The two were reunited at dinner in the dining hall, Thor sitting beside Odin. Loki walked into the dining hall, his attention on the words on the pages. Unfortunately for him, his studies came in the way of walking, as he tripped over one of the rugs. He fell in a heap, making a squeaking noise as he fell. Thor looked to his brother before laughing.  
"Some days, Loki, I believe you intend on making me laugh at you!" He laughed, watching as his brother stood, dusting himself off before picking up his book. Loki blushed before sitting, placing his book on the table. He opened the book once again, flipping back through the pages to the page he was on, continuing to read as he began to eat his supper.  
"Loki, no books at the table please, this is family time" Odin nodded to his son, giving a slight smile as he ate. Loki looked to Odin before frowning.  
"But father, it is my favorite part!"  
"The words will not disappear if you close the book, my son. Now come, join us for supper"  
"… I guess I can save my place" Loki nodded, folding one of the pages before closing the book, looking up to Thor for a moment. Thor was poking at his food, trying to create something of it. Unfortunately, he was not the artistic type.  
"Thor, stop playing with your food. It is meant to be eaten, not played with"  
"Sorry father" Thor smiled, shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
He finished his supper, knowing he was not allowed to leave until his father was finished. Being confined to his room was a horrible punishment, there was nothing to do! He had spent the day polishing this sword and shield, and then spent the rest of the day outside on his terrace. As much as he enjoyed the view, it was not something he liked. He had managed to stave off insanity by reading some of the books Loki had suggested him. Most of them were story books, but one of them was a book about the different creatures of different realms. Thor did enjoy the story books, but that one book stood out in his mind. He had studied the book's creatures, learning the different creatures.  
"So, has anyone ever seen a Valhallian Wasp and lived to tell about it?" Thor asked, shoveling more food into his mouth.  
"I think they're terrifying. Wasps the size of a man… Venom that can paralyze just from touch and kill if inserted into the blood…" Loki smiled, looking to his brother. "Brilliantly terrifying…"  
"Do you think I could go up against one and live?" Thor asked.  
"Not in the slightest" Odin mumbled. Thor looked to his father before frowning.  
"What do you mean? I could slay one of them easily"  
"Thor, they are more dangerous than your brother leads on. If you are stung, there are five stages of pain you go through. The first will leave you dizzy, disoriented and as if your mind is not clear. The second is collapsing, paralyzed. The third is spasms, you are unable to control your body. The fourth… You begin to drown in your own blood… and the last… You enter a never ending sleep or death if you are not strong enough" Frigga frowned, explaining to her son. Thor frowned, making a few faces.  
"That sounds ghastly. I would hate to be stung…" He nodded, taking a drink before looking down at his plate once again.  
"It sounds like a horrible way to die" Loki nodded. "I only thought it was instant death…"  
"There is much you both need to learn, but for now, eat supper" Odin smiled. Thor and Loki exchanged glances before nodding, finishing up their suppers.  
The rest of the night went by peacefully, the night passing into day.  
There was a loud banging on Loki's bedroom door. The sleeping teen rolled onto his side, covering his head with is blanket.  
"Brother, time to wake up! I wish to be taught how to ride one of those infernal creatures!" Thor yelled as he banged on his brother's bedroom door. "Don't make me come in and get you!"  
Loki groaned. He hated when Thor tried to wake him, it was simply annoying. Thor would rush in, jump on his bed, push the other out from under the covers, and steal the pillows from under his head.  
"Thor, allow me sleep just a while longer… I need it more than you do" Loki groaned.  
Too late.  
Thor had already burst through the doors and was jumping on his brother's bed, yelling at his brother to wake.  
"Come on, Loki! Wake up! It's time to start the day, Brother!" Thor yelled, shaking his brother to wake him. Loki groaned, pulling the blankets off his head, his vision obstructed by his mess of black hair.  
"I will be waiting at the stables for you! Hurry and dress!" Thor smiled, looking down to his brother before running off. Loki groaned. And today was supposed to be a pleasant day…

Thor looked up to the brown horse, watching as the beast beat its hooves across the ground, watching his younger brother command the horse as if they were one in the same. Loki rode towards Thor, stopping the horse in front of his brother.  
"Ready to learn?" Loki asked, smiling as he climbed off the horse. Thor looked up to the horse before nodding, patting the side of the beast.  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Thor nodded before climbing up onto the horse. Loki helped him, giving a smile. Thor looked down to his brother as he sat, taking the reins before frowning some.  
"How do you make him go?"  
"Click your tongue, then kick his sides gently. Remember Thor, _gently_" Loki nodded, stepping back. Thor looked down to the horse before clicking his tongue, kicking the sides of the horse a little harder then he should have. The horse reared up, Thor holding the reins tightly. He gave a yelp as the horse galloped off towards the city. Fortunately for Thor, there was a fence. The horse stopped just before the fence, throwing Thor from its back. The teenager landed on his back, dazed.  
Loki let out a laugh before running over towards his brother, looking down before extending a hand.  
"Brother... these horses have it out for me…" Thor coughed as he reached up, taking his brother's hand. Loki laughed, pulling Thor up before wiping him off.  
"Well, at least you didn't land in manure. Ready to try again?"  
"I have to ride that infernal creature again?"  
"… One day, my brother, you will get the hang of it" Loki smiled, patting his brother's shoulder before helping him back onto the horse. "And even if you fall, I will be right there to catch you if you do. I'll pick you right back up and put you back on that horse"  
Thor looked down to his younger brother before smiling.  
"As I would you, brother"


	2. A Brother's Way

The books piled up on the table around him, almost covering the young prince. Books on fighting styles, books on the nine realms, books about creatures from the different realms. Studying was not Thor's strong suit. He looked through the pages of the books, bored. Many other young people sat along the table, books and papers scattered, quills scribbling and pages being flipped. At least Thor wasn't alone.

Loki sat beside his brother, hurriedly scribbling things down as he flipped the pages of his book. He seemed deeply involved in his books, not noticing his brother watching him. He scanned the pages for things to write down, incantations, potions, anything that could help him with his exams. It wasn't until Thor snapped the book shut the Loki jumped, looking up and looking to his brother.

"What is it? I'm studying!" Loki whispered. Thor gave a smile.

"I have never seen you with your nose so deep in a book" Thor smiled.

"Well, unlike you, who does not care for studies and would rather be in the armory training for battle, I must study if I want to be a master of magic" Loki angrily whispered, opening the book once again, beginning to write once more. Thor frowned, looking to his brother slamming his own book closed.

"Fine, you can study all you wish, but I am going to the armory. When you are finished your studies, you can find me there" Thor frowned, walking off; out of the library. Loki blinked, watching his brother as he walked off before looking back down at his papers, frantically scribing.

It was a few hours before Loki managed to finish his studies, making his way towards the armory. As he walked in, he noticed his brother practising with his hammer, Mjolnir. It amazed Loki; seeing his brother wielding the mighty hammer. Thor had come so far… and yet… Loki was so far behind. Loki watched as Thor practiced, smiling some.

"Brother, I made it!" He called. Thor looked up, frowning.

"It's about time! I have been waiting for hours!"

"I was studying, you know this"

"But I expected you done hours ago!"

"Thor, what did you want me to do? Drop my studies to come play "Sparring bag" with you?"

"Well, I would do it for you if you asked"

"I have exams to study for, brother! If I pass, I will become a master of magic, not that you would care any"

"And I wish to be a warrior, and I need a sparring partner! Now come, take a blade and defend yourself!" Thor yelled to Loki. Loki looked to his brother before turning, looking at the door.

"I do not wish to spar with you anymore, brother. I have other business to attend to then be your sparring partner" He said, beginning to walk out. Thor frowned.

"Come back and fight me, Loki!"

"Maybe once you've settled down and realized you will not always get your way" Loki sighed, walking towards the door. Thor growled before looking down to Mjolnir, gripping the handle of the hammer tightly. Without thinking, he raised his arm, throwing the hammer at his brother.

He did not miss.

Mjolnir hit Loki in the back, hitting his shoulder blade. Loki went flying as Mjolnir hit him, the hammer returning to Thor. Loki landed in a heap on the ground. He was quiet at first, dazed, confused as to what had happened.

The pain hit him first before he realized his brother had hit him with the hammer. He let out an agonizing yell of pain, reaching up and holding onto his shoulder for a moment before realizing he could not move his right arm at all. The pain was excruciating, he could barely breathe from the pain. He let out another yell of pain, gripping his shoulder as he rolled onto his side, curling up.

Thor looked to Loki, an angry expression on his face. He watched his brother for a moment before the anger subsided. He hadn't realized what he had done until his brother had yelled with pain.

He had hurt his brother.

Thor dropped Mjolnir, gasping before running to Loki, kneeling down.

"Loki? Loki, I'm sorry! I didn't – I mean I-… I-I'm so sorry!" Thor frowned, touching his brother's shoulder. Loki let out another yell of pain before Thor looked up frantically.

"Guards! Guards! Someone! Help!" Thor yelled, staying close to his brother. Loki looked up at Thor, cringing in pain. Tears fell from his eyes.

How could his brother hurt him!

Thor sat on the floor outside Loki's room, waiting patiently, replaying the events of what had happened in his head. He heard frantic footsteps coming down the hall, making him look up. He saw Frigga rushing to the room, two men behind her. The men looked strange to Thor. One had long, golden hair and blue eyes. The other had greased, shoulder length black hair and green eyes. Thor dismissed their strangeness, seeing how he had other things to worry about at the moment. Figga looked down to Thor, frowning.

"Thor? What happened?"

"I –I didn't mean for him to get hurt! It was an accident! I-I didn't know he wore no armor!" Thor frowned, wiping the tears from his eyes. Frigga frowned, kneeling in front of her son before pulling him into a hug.

"It is alright Thor, Loki will be alright"

"But this is all my fault, mother! I'm the one who hurt him! I shouldn't have gotten mad at him in the first place! I did not mean for this to happen…" Thor frowned, wrapping his arms around his mother. Frigga gently rubbed his back.

"He will be alright, I promise you"

"I never meant for him to be injured" Thor frowned, looking to his mother. Frigga gently kissed her sons forehead before looking to the bedroom door.

"I will go in and see how he is, and ask if he wants to see you" She nodded before standing. Thor nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes once again. His mother disappeared into Loki's room, the two men staying outside the door. They looked strange to Thor, they looked almost like himself and Loki, but much older. He hadn't noticed it until he looked at them more thoroughly. He shook his head before looking back down to the floor, waiting.

He had waited nearly an hour, pacing back and forth before Frigga reappeared from the doorway. Thor turned to her before frowning,

"How is he?"

"He has been badly injured, but he will recover in time"

"May I see him?"

"He is asleep. He was having troubles breathing, but he will be alright… His arm and back will heal"

"I want to see him"

"Thor, he wished not to see you before he fell asleep. You may see him in the morning and ask for forgiveness for harming your brother" Frigga frowned before walking off back down the hallway. The two men followed, the blonde one looking back to Thor for a moment before looking to the black haired one, then back to Thor. Thor frowned before looking to Loki's bedroom door, hearing people speaking inside. He stood, knocking on the door.

"Who is there?" Someone asked.

"Thor. I wish to see my brother"

"He is sleeping"

"Please, I wish to see him"

"He must rest right now"

"Please, I beg of you, allow me in to see my brother!" Thor frowned. He heard whispers before the door opened slightly.

"You may enter, but for a short time" A voice came from behind the door. Thor pushed the door open, walking into the room.

Loki's room was almost the same as Thor's, save the coloring. His four poster bed was pushed up against the wall separating the terrace from the room, drapes of green, gold and silver covering it. Many books were scattered around the room, pages open and papers lying beside each book. Thor frowned slightly. He knew Loki had been studying hard for his exams, but never thought he could be studying i_this_/i hard. He walked towards the bed, kneeling down in front of his sleeping brother. Loki looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Thor frowned, taking his brother's good hand before frowning, holding his hand for a moment before pulling back the blankets, gasping slightly.

Black and purple covered Loki's shoulder, back and a part of his chest. It was no wonder he was in so much pain. Thor frowned, looking down before squeezing Loki's hand gently.

"I am so, so sorry for this. I promise, I will never take my rage out on you again, no matter the circumstances. I never wished for you to be injured" Thor whispered, stroking his brother's hand with his own. He looked back down to the floor for a moment before looking back to Loki. "I know… I know you will be angry with me… and I know why you will be angry, but I'm so sorry for what happened. Please, don't hate me" He frowned, standing. He looked at his brother once again before turning, leaving the room.

Thor walked the hallways, his mind lost in thought. He wished he could have turned time back, change his actions. He walked the halls, not noticing the two men from earlier watching him. They were whispering back and forth, watching as the young prince walked towards his bedroom. The blonde one said nothing as the young prince walked by them, watching him. The raven haired one watched, making a remark about teenagers, but the other ignored him.

Thor walked into his bedroom, lying down on the bed. Hopefully, everything would be back to normal in the morning… hopefully.

Loki woke the next morning, a terrible pain coming across his body. His back was murdering him, his shoulder in pain. He tried to sit up, but found it difficult with one arm. He groaned as he looked up, hearing his door open.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Odin asked as he entered his son's room, walking towards the bed.

"Sore…" Loki frowned. Odin gave a small smile.

"Besides sore. I know you, my son, and you have never been so angry in your life"

"… He never had to throw that stupid hammer at me, so why did he?"

"He was just frustrated, Loki…" Odin frowned. Loki looked to Odin before closing his eyes.

"I-I just wish… That he would understand. I do not wish to fight with him, but…"

"You are brothers; it is in your nature to fight. Now, if you feel able to leave the bed, you may assist me in the throne room after breakfast"

"Anything to get away from Thor" Loki nodded, opening his eyes and looking down to his bandaged shoulder.

"I hope to see you soon then" Odin smiled before patting Loki's good shoulder, standing and leaving the room. Loki watched his father leave before looking down. Stupid Thor…

Thor sat at the table, looking to the food on his plate. He had barely slept, having worried about his brother all night long. He sleepily looked up as Frigga walked into the room, the two men following her once again. Thor watched his mother sit before looking to the men, who stood back.

"So... who are these two men following you, Mother?" He asked. Frigga looked back to the men before looking to her son.

"They are my new guards. Highly recommended" She said quickly, as if hiding something. Thor shrugged, mumbling something before poking his breakfast, sleepily beginning to eat.

It was a while before the doors to the dining room opened, Loki walking in. He wore a sling to keep his shoulder from hurting any more than it already did. He walked to his seat, sitting carefully before looking down.

"How are you feeling this morning, Loki? Any better?" Frigga asked. Loki looked up at her.

"It was hard getting out of bed and dressed… I suspect it will be like this for a long time though, at least until my shoulder and back heal" The young prince frowned, slowly beginning to eat with his free hand. Thor looked to his brother, unsure of what to say.

"Loki… I-I'm s-" He started before Loki cut him off.

"Thor, I wish not to hear it"

"But I-"

"I wish not to speak to you right now, so stop talking to me"

"Why?"

"Because I am angry at you!" Loki yelled angrily, looking to his brother. Thor gave a confused look before blinking.

"You? Angry? I never knew you possessed such a feeling"

"Well I do! Now stop talking to me! I don't want to speak to you ever again!" Loki yelled.

"Loki, keep your voice down" Frigga frowned. "And stop yelling at your brother, what happened was a mistake"

"Was it a mistake? He threw Mjolnir at me! It is not like the hammer slipped out of his damned hands and flew at me under its own accord!"

"I was not thinking clearly! I want to ap-"

"Save it. I wish not to hear it"

"I'm sorry!"

"I do not accept your apology"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't!" Loki yelled.

"Listen to me, brother. I did not wish for you to be hurt! It was an accident!"

"Lies!" Loki yelled once again before standing. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be in the throne room with Father" He yelled before storming out of the room. Thor watched the other leave before looking to Frigga. Frigga frowned, watching as Thor stood. She could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked from his brother to her.

"Thor?"

"I am not hungry anymore... sorry Mother. I-I will be in the armory" Thor frowned, turning and walking from the room.

"Those boys… I fear for them. They have never fought like this before…"

Loki sat on the steps in front of his father's throne, looking down at his arm. It hurt terribly, but he tried to see through the pain. He looked up as Odin walked into the throne room. He eyed his son on the steps before walking up to the throne, sitting and giving Loki a smile.

"Come, sit with me, my son"

"Where will I sit?"

"You may sit on the arm of the throne, at least be off the ground" Odin smiled as Loki stood, moving and sitting beside his father on the throne.

"Much better. Now I can see your face, my boy" The king smiled. Loki gave a small smile before looking down at his arm once again.

"It hurts so much..."

"The pain will subside in time. Now, what is the first rule of being a king?"

"To be fair to all those who need help?"  
"Correct. The king's duty is to his people; not only himself. He should have a level head at all times, even in the heat of war"

"Yes, Father"

"But do not forget, Loki, to have a little fun while you are at it" Odin smiled. Loki gave a small laugh before looking around slightly.

"And... What if I do not wish to be king?" He asked. Odin looked to him.

"You do not wish to be king?"

"Not really… Maybe the king's advisor. Thor can get a little… well, you know"

"You would rather advise your brother than be king?"

"Of course. Keep him in line… you know"

"Keep him from running off into the Bifrost to fight Ice Giants?" Odin joked. Loki smiled, nodding.

"Why is it that he longs for the taste of blood on his blade? He's never just wanted to sit and enjoy things with me…"

"Your brother has always been one for battle and bloodshed, even from a young age. You were always the quiet type, with your books and a level head"

"Well, someone has to watch him; am I wrong?"

"You do have a point, my son. But… You and your brother will have to share duties. You know this, right?" Odin asked. Loki frowned some before looking down.

"Just as long as he does not throw Mjolnir at me again. All will be well between the two of us if he respects me enough not to throw that hammer at me"

"What happened between you two? Your mother never told me"

"It started when I was in the library, studying. Thor came in to keep me company, but he got bored of my studying and wished for me to spar with him in the armory. I told him I would after I was finished studying, and he got angry with me. I went to the armory after I was finished, he got angry at me once again and then I told him I was not going to spar with him as long as he was angry. I went to leave… and then I remember it being black for a few moments and feeling pain. That's when I realized he had hit me with Mjolnir and…"

"I see. Well, I will give him a talking to if you wish, but you know how your brother is" Odin frowned. Loki shook his head.

"I've already made it known that I wish not to speak with him again. Ever"

"I suspect you do not mean that"

Loki looked down before sighing as the doors to the room opened, a few commoners walking into the hall. The young prince went to move, but Odin stopped him, giving a smile.

"Let me show you how kings handle these things" He smiled. Loki gave a nod, sitting beside his father once again.

Thor sat, looking up at the sky. He watched the fluffy, white clouds pass over him.

"Why would he be so angry? I said I was sorry…" He frowned, sighing some before looking back down to his hands

"What if I could tell you how to win back your brother?" A voice came from behind him. The prince looked back, seeing one of his mother's guards standing there. It was the blonde-haired one, the one that looked like himself. The man sat down beside the prince, giving a small smile.

"I have a brother of my own, just like yours. Loves to study, but never wishing to fight. And when he does fight, he plays by his own rules, am I wrong?"

"Why should this concern you, Guard?"

"Call me Erik. And I only wish for you and your brother to have a happy future together"

"Alright… Erik… How would I go about having my brother not give me a glare whenever he looks at me?" Thor asked. Erik gave a smile, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, maybe show him how much you want him to be your brother again. I believe that if one brother falls, the other will pick him right back up, right?"

"Loki and I told each other the same thing when he taught me how to ride a horse"

"I say show him how much you want him to forgive you. I'm sure he will come around eventually. What does he like?"

"He enjoys playing tricks on me, and my friends… and magic. Lots of magic. Everything with him is magic. Or animals, he does love animals" Thor nodded.

"Good enough. Get him some animals"

"Like what?" Thor asked, laughing. Erik smiled.

"A horse maybe? Or a snake! All magicians like snakes!"

"Or a wolf" Thor nodded before standing, looking down to Erik. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"A wolf?"

"Loki has always wanted a wolf… I'll be back" Thor nodded before running off towards the stables. Erik sat, blinking for a moment before standing.

"… What did I just do?" He asked. "I don't remember doing this…" He muttered before running off inside, trying to find the other guard. He ran through the castle halls, looking everywhere before finding the other in the throne room, standing back in the shadows. Erik ran over to the guard before grabbing his arm, pulling him to face the other.

"I've done something stupid and wrong and I need to fix it"

"I – Wait, what did you do?"

"I will tell you when you stop watching yourself"


End file.
